The present invention relates generally to clutch mechanisms and more particularly to a clutch release device especially suitable for use in motor vehicles which comprises a roller bearing assembly arranged between release members of the clutch and the clutch control members, the roller bearing assembly being composed of a rotating bearing ring, a stationary bearing ring and roller bodies operatively interposed therebetween. The roller bearing assembly is mounted for clutch actuation upon a guide element which is adapted to be axially moved by the control members to effect clutch operation, with the roller bearing assembly being mounted relative to the guide element to be freely radially movable to a predetermined extent relative thereto.
Clutch release devices of the type mentioned above are known, for example, from French Pat. No. 1,600,080. The device of this patent involves a release mechanism wherein the roller bearing assembly is arranged within a housing to be radially movable but not freely movable. Accordingly, this clutch mechanism can operate to center itself when it is actuated. The stationary bearing ring of the roller bearing assembly of this clutch mechanism is pressed by means of a cup spring against an axial shoulder of a slide sleeve which forms the guide element, the shoulder being covered with a frictional coating. The frictional coating insures that centering is maintained when the clutch is not actuated and it may therefore be expected that the individual parts will be subject to little wear. On the other hand, however, the construction of this clutch release device is relatively cumbersome and the assembly is deemed relatively complicated since, in such a configuration, the cup spring must be pretensioned.
A similar clutch release device is known from French Pat. No. 1,387,978 wherein the roller bearing is arranged within the housing so as to be radially and axially movable, thereby exhibiting characteristics which enable the clutch to reinstitute a centering movement during each coupling procedure. In this clutch release device, the assembly is simpler but, nevertheless, increased wear occurs during operation.
The present invention is directed to the task of providing a clutch release device which facilitates self-centering of the clutch in a less troublesome manner while also providing a configuration which may be produced and assembled with greater facility and which operates so that its individual parts will be subjected to as little wear as possible.